


Prompt 62

by BlueFlameBird



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established relationship?, Gift Fic, M/M, Poor law just wanta to read, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlameBird/pseuds/BlueFlameBird
Summary: From tumblr prompt "you're not as quiet as you think you are"In which law just wants to read in peace





	Prompt 62

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plume8now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/gifts).



> For my good friend plume8now on tumblr :)

You’re not as quiet as you think you are.”

Luffy froze, leg still bent from where he was trying to place it down quietly. He stood completely still, holding his breath in hopes Law wouldn’t see him. The heart captain sighed, closing his book with a snap of his wrists and leveling Luffy with a glare.

Law had been minding his own business, sitting on the grassy deck of the Thousand Sunny and using a sleeping Bepo as a pillow, reading a medical book he borrowed from Chopper.

Well…borrow might be a bit of a stretch, but the fact he used Shambles to replace it with one of his own books that he already memorized was besides the point. Chopper wouldn’t miss it anyway, right?

Law had been reading peacefully, listening to the sound of the waves hitting the boat, when Luffy had tried to sneak past him. The strawhat tried his best to avoid getting caught by Law, but he was walking right in front of him, there was literally no way Law wouldn’t have seen him. Not to mention, Luffy couldn’t be sneaky to save his life. He was about as quiet as a clumsy elephant in a glass shop.

After a moment of silence, Luffy as still as Law would ever see him, Law finally gave in. “What are you doing, Mugiwara-ya?”

Luffy’s lips pursed, sweat beading at his forehead, his eyes looking sideways and avoiding eye contact with Law. “Nothing.”

Luffy was the worst liar ever.

“Luffy-ya.” Luffy’s eyes slowly turned to meet Law’s, and Law gave him his best ‘are you serious’ look before he asked once again. “What are you doing?”

“TORAO!”

And just like that, Luffy all but bounced into Law’s lap. Law sighed, resigned to his fate. He already knew at this point fighting Luffy to get off of him will just get him tangled in rubbery limbs.

“SANJI IS COOKING MEAT AND WON’T LET ME EAT ANY SNACKS! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO WAIT UNTIL DINNER?? I’LL STARVE I’M ALREADY SKIN AND BONES!”

“That’s because you’re made out of rubber!” Law yelled, pushing Luffy’s tearful face away from him.

There was a brief struggle between the two captains until Law finally gave in again, letting Luffy lay himself on Law’s lap.

The position would normally be too intimate for Law, but for some reason it was different with Luffy. Not only did the idiot hang off of almost everyone to the point it was normal, Law felt content with Luffy, something he’d never admit. Though it seems Luffy already knew this. Law had lost his cool demeanor long ago. The longer this alliance went, the more he seemed to let loose.

He wasn’t sure if that was good or bad.

A loud gurgle made Law look down at Luffy, an eyebrow raised.

Luffy pouted, “I’m going to starve to death.”

“Patience, Mugiwara-ya. I’m sure dinner is almost ready.”

Law opened his book once again, trying to ignore Luffy’s cries of hunger and starvation. He lasted about a full sixty seconds before he felt his patience snap.

“Toraooooo. Torao I’m hungry. I’m going to die. Torao-”

“IF I GET YOU A SNACK WILL YOU LET ME READ?!”

Luffy bounced up, eyes bright and smile wide. “TORAO! YOU’D DO THAT FOR ME!? Sanji won’t give me food but since you’re a guest he’ll give you as many snacks as you want!!”

Law wanted to protest that Sanji was more than likely to kick him out, literally, like he did everyone else at this point, but Luffy’s excited smile and the fact he really wanted to finish his book kept him quiet.

Instead he closed the book once again, sighing as he got up from his comfortable position. Bepo didn’t even stir, and Law felt a small tinge of jealousy that he was able to sleep so soundly when he had to deal with Luffy.

Law grabbed Kikoku, which was leaning against the railing, and let it lean on his shoulder as he made his way to the galley, hesitating before knocking on the door. At Sanji’s “come in” Law cautiously entered. The kitchen was Sanji’s territory after all, he didn’t want to get kicked.

“Oh, Law. Dinner will be ready in a little bit. Is there something I can get you?” Sanji asked politely, pausing in his cutting. He had his sleeves rolled up and an unlit cigarette between his lips. The scent in the kitchen was nothing short of delicious, and it made Law a bit hungry as well.

With a sigh, Law explained, “Luffy-ya won’t stop bugging me that he’s hungry. Is there anything you can spare to get him to let me read in peace?”

The blond grumbled, walking around the kitchen and filling a small plate with different meat slices on toothpicks. “While you’re here, do you want a coffee as well?”

“Sure. Thank you, Blackleg-ya.”

Sanji handed him the plate and mug on a tray, also handing him a bottle of water. When Law raised an eyebrow in question, Sanji made a motion with his chin in the general area of the gym. “For the Marimo. They need plenty of water to grow. Give this to him please. And tell him he better shower before dinner or I’ll kick his ass.”

Law sighed but did as he was asked, thanking Sanji once again. He purposely went to Zoro first, ignoring Luffy’s wide eyes. He relayed Sanji’s message and got nothing more than a tisk for his efforts. He and Zoro had a weird sort of understanding, but he respected the former pirate hunter no less.

When Law returned to his spot, Luffy was practically drooling. Law settled himself on Bepo once again, who simply grumbled and continued snoring. Luffy inhaled the meat, leaving Law exactly one piece of steak. Law ate it, knowing it took Luffy every single ounce of self control he had to not snatch it out of Law’s hand and eat it himself.

Law went back to reading, Luffy’s head on his lap and taking frequent sips of his coffee. Things were peaceful again for a few minutes before Luffy started getting restless, shifting around.

Law did his best at ignoring Luffy. He already did what the strawhat asked, he wasn’t moving from this spot until this book was finished.

To his surprise, Luffy said nothing, instead wiggling out of Law’s lap and making his way to the galley. Law ignored him, fully expecting Luffy to get a kick to the head. Once again, Luffy tried for stealth but every step he took was anything but quiet.

What Law didn’t expect, though, was for Luffy to launch himself at Law in an attempt to get away from his cook.

“TORAO! SAVE ME!”

“GET BACK HERE YOU RUBBERY ASSHOLE!” Sanji roared, kicking the galley door open and running after Luffy. The same Luffy that had his limbs tangled around Law tightly.

Law groaned, he just wanted to read in peace.

“Oi, Shitcook! Just let him have it, I’m sure it tastes bad anyway!” Zoro called as he got down from the lookout, making Sanji turn his anger towards him.

Law took the opportunity, pulling one of his arms out of Luffy’s rubbery limbs.

“Room!”

Sanji’s head snapped back to the two captains, foot raised to kick.

“Shambles!”

The kick hit nothing but a pillow, and Law, Luffy and Bepo all popped into Law’s room, falling onto his bed. Bepo, finally, woke up with a start, jumping up into a Karate stance before realizing there was no immediate danger. At least, anymore.

Law panted, trying to calm his racing heart as Luffy giggled, limbs still tangled with each other.

Luffy eventually let Law go, handing him a rice ball. “Here Torao! I got this for you!”

Law sighed, taking the rice ball and eating it. Might as well make the heart attacked he nearly had worth it. Luffy pulled out four more and nearly inhaled them all.

Bepo was already sleeping again, and Law settled against his navigator again, opening his book and trying to remember where he was. Luffy eventually wiggled onto his lap, and Law raised his arms, allowing him to get comfortable.

There was a silence before Law grumbled, “No more snacks, wait until dinner now.”

Luffy giggled, putting his hat over his eyes. “Ah. Wake me when Sanji calls!” Luffy almost immediately started snoring.

Law felt a small smile stretch on his lips. Anything but quiet, indeed.


End file.
